Various communication methods have been suggested to perform a teleconference between a server apparatus and a terminal apparatus connected through a network. A multipoint conference system is suggested. The multipoint conference system includes a plurality of MCUs, a resource management server, and a plurality of terminals. The respective MCUs and the plurality of terminals are connected to networks for the respective areas (hereinafter referred to as “area network”). The respective MCUs control a multipoint conference (hereinafter simply referred to as “conference”) by transferring packets transmitted and received among the plurality of terminals. The resource management server performs resource management on each of the plurality of MCUs. For example, when a first MCU controlling a specific conference has insufficient resources, request information is transmitted to the resource management server. Based on the request information, the resource management server extracts a second MCU as a substitute and notifies the second MCU. The second MCU transmits the address of the second MCU to a plurality of terminals participating in the conference controlled by the first MCU and switches a connection destination to continue the conference.